Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record, such as a user card. The machine may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer-stored data related to authorized card bearers and/or financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer is an authorized system user to carry out at least one transaction which is operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the financial transaction is also commonly printed through operation of the machine and provided to the machine user.
A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine which enables customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine, the system in which it is connected, and the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants. Still, other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may involve, for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. Some types of automated banking machines may be operated as a self-service automated transaction machine that is capable of carrying out various transactions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine or an automated teller machine (ATM) shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to electronically carry out transactions involving transfers of value. Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.